The majority of patients with alcohol problems present to general medical and other clinical settings, rather than directly to alcohol treatment. The consequences of untreated alcohol problems are well known, and include a whole range of medical and social complications. The identification and treatment of alcohol problems, when patients present for prenatal care, emergency services, or a medical appointment, has been a longstanding clinical research interest. A Midcareer Investigator Award in Clinical Research would allow the applicant to focus on patient-oriented research interests during a critical professional period. The purpose of the current project, "Alcohol Abuse in Bone Marrow Transplant," is to test the hypothesis that alcohol abuse or dependence has an adverse impact on survival after bone marrow transplant, the second most frequent major organ transplant in the United States and the transplant with the least limited donor organ supply. A prospective cohort study of 124 patients with Chronic Myeloid Leukemia undergoing allogeneic bone marrow transplant is underway. The purpose of the proposed project, "Alcohol Screening in Medicaid Managed Care," is to test the hypothesis that routine alcohol and substance abuse screening of Medicaid members at health plan (HMO) enrollment is less effective than alcohol and substance abuse screening at the HMO primary care site. A sample of 2,000 Medicaid enrollees screened at enrollment will compared with a sample of 715 patients who will be screened for alcohol and substance abuse as they initiate care at primary care HMO sites. Their utilization of alcohol and substance abuse treatment, psychiatric and medical treatment for 12 months subsequent to screening will be compared. A sample of 150 patients with positive primary care screens will be studied more intensively. Both of these studies will focus on patients, but will have important practice and policy implications, as transplant medicine and managed care are increasingly prevalent and underscore the need for alcohol and drug screening of patients.